


Morning Sickness

by Cluttered_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Fic, DRACOS PREGNANT, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, it's just crack, no seriously, tagging is hard, ummm - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluttered_Fangirl/pseuds/Cluttered_Fangirl
Summary: Our favorite Malfoy is pregnant and reaping the repercussions. Oh, and Harry's the daddy.





	Morning Sickness

“Oh my god. Oh my god.  _ Oh my god.” _

“Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?” Asked Flitwick. Harry turned around, craning his neck to look at the desk behind him. There was Draco Malfoy, the color drained from his face, well, more than usual anyway, hunched over his desk. A concerned Pansy was holding his arm, trying to hold him upright.

“Draco darling…”

“Don’t you dare...Don’t...Oh god,” Malfoy rasped out, “I’m going to be sick.  _ Again _ .” Pansy sighed and Harry squinted. Hermione flitted around him, tittering.

“Oh...I hope he’s okay...Malfoy, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey?”

“Shut  _ up,  _ Granger, please, I really...Just can’t, okay?” Ron furrowed his brow. He thought...Well, no. Couldn't be. He dismissed the thought. Harry watched, concerned.

“Are you OK, Malfoy?” The panting blonde looked up at him and tossed his hair out of his eyes.

“No of course I’m not bloody okay, Potter, I’m fucking pregnant!” Harry's eyes widened.

“Um…” Draco rolled his eyes.   
“How eloquent. Might I add, Potter, before your remaining brain cells make a run for it trying to process, no, I have not, in fact, been sleeping with anyone else.” Harry shook his head. Ran his hands through his hair.

“So...Can I name it?” Malfoy squinted him.

“No. You can’t fucking  _ name it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> ok so it was a short as fuck crack fic but if y’all want more gimme a shout in the comments


End file.
